EN TUS OJOS
by annitha mz
Summary: por que si me dijiste que me amabas, hoy te vas! si me juraste que me amarias en las buenas y en las malas por que al perder mis ojos la luz te desapareces! annaxyoh
1. Chapter 1

_**En tus ojos **_

Por_**: annitha mz**_

Capitulo 1_: te conocí por casualidad_

**Dcm:** shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

…

Eran esos dias de otoño donde el viento soplaba fuerte y las hojas secas de los arboles caía con gracia hacia un suelo que ya estaba lleno de hojas

Caminaba una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos negros perdida en sus asuntos, el parque resultaba tranquilizante en esos momentos, al pasar a lado de una jardinera vio un flash, volteo sorprendida al lugar encontrándose con un joven

_**Lo siento-**_se disculpo inclinándose

Se quedo estático, jamás había tomado una foto tan perfecta como la que ahora aparecía en su cámara, subió su mirada y ahí estaba ella, disculpándose por cruzarse en la sesión de fotos que le realizaba a una chica

_**Lo siento**_-repitió para nuevamente emprender su camino, no sin antes mirarlo pues en realidad era muy apuesto

Le sonrió amablemente_**-no te preocupes**_-mientras nuevamente miraba su cámara

Llego a su departamento, tenía un cuarto especial para revelar sus fotos, con prisas se dirigió a la habitación para revelar la foto que más le interesa

La metió en liquido (ese que usan para aclararlas) la dejo colgando mientras embelesado miraba el rostro de esa hermosa rubia

Suspiro mientras no podía dejar de ver esa fotografía, bueno seguro no la volvería a ver pero podía observarla ahí

_**Yoh amigo…-**_se escucho la voz de cierto chico de cabellos rubios estatura baja y una gran sonrisa

_**Manta…-**_se volteo a saludarle-_**como estas pequeñín**_

_**Yoh, no me digas asi, la poca autoestima que tengo la destruyes**_-hablo bromeando pues a esas alturas ya se había acostumbrado al "apodo"

_**Jijiji, manta hoy vi a la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida-**_

_**Apenas tienes 19 yoh, te falta mucha vida-**_

_**Pues sí, pero en mí corta vida es la más hermosa-**_aun sin borrar esa sonrisa tan relajada y sincera

_**Y como se llama-**_pregunto ya que, si yoh decia que era la más hermosa que había visto nada lo haría cambiar de opinion

_**Jijiji, eso quisiera saber, la vi en el parque y por error le tome esta foto**_-sonrió mostrándole la foto

_**Mmm, si es muy linda**_-le devolvió la sonrisa-_**de verdad lo es**_

…

Llego a su lugar de trabajo, era una estética en el centro de Tokio ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, entro con un leve rastro de sonrisa, y aun que leve notado por una de sus compañeras de trabajo y mejor amiga

_**Anna-**_le saludo la peli-azul

_**Hola Pili**_- acomodándose la kazaka para empezar otro cansado dia de trabajo

_**¿Te pasa algo?-**_pregunto observándola

_**Eh…a no, no pasa nada**_-le respondió sin dar importancia

La sonrisa de la peli-azul se hiso aun mas grande-_**ya me dirás….**_

_**Hola chicas-s**_aludo una mujer un tanto alta de cabello verde con una agradable sonrisa

_**Buenos dias jun-**_

Ya habían pasado unas 4 horas, hasta ahora el trabajo no era mucho habían llegado pocos clientes

Con intención de borrar el aburrimiento se levanto y comenzó a limpiar los espejos, con un espray roseaba el espejo y después con una franela limpiaba estos, al dar la segunda pasada en el reflejo pudo observar como cierto chico castaño se sentaba en la silla de enfrente

Vi como pilika le indicaba que se recostara para lavarle el cabello no sin antes quitarse los auriculares naranjas que tenia detrás de las orejas y dejándolos en la mesa de al lado, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y dejando lo que hacía camino hacia ellos, el chico ya estaba recostado y pilika estaba por abrir la llave

Camino hacia ella y con una señal le dijo que ella continuaría la tarea, al principio la miro extrañada pero después dejo que anna lo hiciera

Abrió la llave, toco el agua buscando una temperatura correcta, no podía evitar mirarlo se veía tan pacifico y lindo

Tomo shampoo en sus manos y con cuidado empezo a lavar el cabello de aquel desconocido chico que la atraía tanto, masajeo con cuidado y sonriendo levemente pero como tonta, que le pasaba solo lo había visto dos veces y ya quedo enganchada

Sin darse cuenta de la distracción con sus manos llego a tocar los ojos cerrados del joven manchándolo de espuma, al instante el chico se levanto mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la toalla que descansaba en sus hombros

_**Lo siento, disculpe…-**_

Al poder abrir los ojos volteo a mirar a la chica que se mostraba apenada pero aun con un semblante un poco serio

_**No te preocupes**_-hablo con una sonrisa mientras la recordaba, si esa era su chica, la joven de la foto-_**jijiji no paso nada, no te preocupes**_

Se volvió a sentar, en silencio termino de lavarle el cabello, después lo vio marcharse no sin que antes el mismo chico se presentara diciendo llamarse yoh asakura, después ella solo le respondió con su nombre de base, anna

Sonrió mientras suspiraba y se sentaba en una silla, de nuevo la peluquería estaba sola, miro nuevamente el reflejo observando ciertos auriculares naranjas sobre la mesita de la derecha, volteo a la salida esperando ver al castaño pero ya era tarde pues la calle se encontraba vacía

Se levanto de la silla y tomo los auriculares, los miro por un rato para después como si fuera un impulso acercarlos a su pecho y sonreír

Sonreír por ese chico que había conocido esa mañana en el parque, por torpeza se cruzo ante su camino, y torpeza era lo que la acompañaba ese dia pues tonta era poco para describir su actitud de ese dia, y por conocer a un chico-_**te conocí por casualidad yoh**_

_**Continuara…**_

Y aquí esta otra de mis locas historias que no estoy muy segura que el final sea feliz.

Esta historia la estoy basando en un video que hace mucho vi en youtube, me hiso llorar pero total ya saben no puedo vivir sin drama, ni tragedias, bueno espero les guste este primer capitulo

Y espero que me dejen sus reviews que me alegran el dia

3 me voy….

_**Annitha mz**_


	2. Chapter 2

En tus ojos

Capitulo 2

Por: annitha mz

Dcm: shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen

….x…x…..x…x….x…..x….x…x

Aun no sabía que hacía en ese lugar, al principio estaba decidido no ir al lugar, pero después de dar vueltas se decidió

_**Hola**_-hablo con voz baja mirando a un chico de cabellos rubios y estatura baja-_**busco a…**_

Guardo silencio al ver al chico que buscaba, ahí estaba igual de "normal" como lo conoció, al parecer tomaba fotos a una motocicleta en ese un tanto pequeño estudio

_**Hola…-**_le saludo en cuanto la vio-_**anna….**_

_**Si, eh…solo vine a regresarte tus auriculares…los...los olvidaste en la peluquería**_-hablo mirando el lugar todo por querer evitar la mirada del chico que la miraba atento

_**Te lo agradeceré eternamente, muchas gracias por traerlos, de verdad te debo la vida, ni siquiera recordaba donde los había dejado-**_

_**Asi que eres fotógrafo**_-hablo sin saber cómo romper el silencio un tanto incomodo

_**Jijiji…asi es, mmm ven**_-le hablo sin dejar de mirarla, tomo a la rubia de la mano dejándola frente a la cámara

_**Bien, sonríe-**_

_**Ah…no yoh…yo no…no soy muy fotogénica**_-se negó al instante

Dejo de ver la lente-_**vamos, solo una foto**_

Después de negarse por un momento cedió finalmente ante la mirada del chico que le resultaba tan cautivamente-

…..x…..x…..x…x…x…..x

Entro al cuarto donde mantenía todo su material para su trabajo de fotografía

En cuanto obtuvo la foto salió del lugar dirigiéndose a la sala de estar

_**Insisto es hermosa**_-hablo acompañando su voz de un suspiro

_**No sabía que la conocías**_-le hablo manta sorprendiéndolo

_**Recuerdas que ayer Sali, pues fui a la peluquería y ahí trabaja ella, se llama anna-**_

_**Ay amigo, estás perdido**_-con una gran sonrisa-_**En 2 semanas es el campeonato ¿la invitaras?-**_pregunto sonriéndole con complicidad

….x…..x…..x…..x…..x

Había pasado casi una semana en la que todos los dias salían a pasear

_**-aparte de la fotografía que más te gusta-**_

_**Las motos-**_

_**¿Te gustan las motos?-**_pregunto extrañada pues yoh se veía muy tranquilo para conducir una motocicleta

_**Sí, me hacen sentir libre, por cierto anita-**_

_**Que pasa-**_

_**Bueno, en una semana es el campeonato estatal de motociclismo, y soy finalista, y bueno…jijiji quieres acompañarme**_-hablo un poco nervioso-_**no es muy importante el campeonato pero bueno…**_

_**Yoh, yo…yo, no me gustan las motos, ni las pistas-**_hablo sin mirarlo-_**no es porque sea importante o no el titulo, pero hace unos años que no soporto las motos y…**_

_**No te preocupes anita**_-bajo la cabeza pero aun sin borrar su sonrisa

….x….x…..x….x…x

_**Asi que simplemente le dijiste que no**_-un poco negativa

_**Que querías que dijera, sabes que no me gustan las motos-**_

_**Anna, deberías superar eso, mira se que fue duro pero….-**_se cayó simplemente anna no subiría a una moto por lo pasado_**-¿Qué le dijiste a él, le hablaste de tu padre?-**_

_**No, pilika tengo poco de conocerlo, aparte eso, odio ese sonido de motos corriendo-**_

_**Lo siento anna, se ve que te interesa yoh, deberías intentarlo-**_

_**Si, tal vez**_-suspiro con desgano tal vez

…x….x….x….x…..x…..x

Apenas piso las gradas y escucho ese sonido que le parecía ciertamente estremecedor

_**Anita-**_escucho la voz de yoh que le saludaba desde la pista donde se preparaba

Solo le sonrió mientras se dirigía a el

_**Horo déjala pasar**_-le hablo yoh a un chico de cabellos azules

_**Hola yoh**_-le saludo mirándolo fijo

_**Viniste, me alegra mucho que estés aquí-**_

_**Vine a verte ganar**_-le sonrió levemente-

Coloco sus manos en el pecho del chico y después se acerco lentamente hacia él hasta colocar un beso en la comisura de sus labios_**-suerte**_

_**Ganare ya verás-**_le respondió mirándola serio

_**Ah, que aproveche cuando yo sea conductor seré el **_mejor-hablo el chico peli-azul-c_**uando pueda tener mi moto ni él me ganara**_

…

_**Manta tomo las fotos**_-hablaba yoh mientras miraba todas las fotos de la carrera

Y finalmente soltó una risita al ver la última foto-_**mira anita**_

Observo la foto detenidamente para que después sentir cierta tristeza

**¿Estás bien?-**le pregunto viéndola preocupado

_**Si, es que….-**_lo miro a los ojos-_**nada, felicidades yoh lo hiciste genial, pero ya me tengo que ir**_

_**Te acompaño para que no te vayas sola-**_

_**Cuéntame de tus padres-**_le pregunto yoh observando a la chica bajo la luz de la luna y unos cuantos faroles que alumbraban la solitaria calle

_**Mis padres….-**_suspiro mientras veía la luna-_**bueno mi madre está en fumbari, hace 5 años que no hablamos y mi padre murió hace 5 años-**_

_**Lo siento-**_volteo a mirar la luna_**-lo siento mucho anita**_

_**No te preocupes fue hace mucho y…-**_

_**Te molesta si pregunto que le ocurrió-**_

_**Murió en una pista, conduciendo una moto, se estrello contra una valla y la motocicleta exploto**_…-

Se quedo callado solo escuchándola y observándola-ahora entendía el disgusto de anna hacia las motos

_**Mi madre dijo que murió al instante, pero yo lo escuchaba gritar, escuche como gritaba-**_

…

Estaban recogiendo todo el material pues ya era hora de cerrar afuera ya estaba un poco oscuro y había un poco de frio a causa del aire que había por la temporada.

_**Anna te llevamos…-**_le hablo pilika pues ren ya la estaba afuera esperándola

_**Ah, no, yoh vendrá, gracias…-**_

_**Ah, asi que si ah avanzado tu relación con yoh….-**_le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice

_**Mejor ya vete que ren te espera…-**_

_**Ya me contaras…adiós, jun hasta mañana-**_

_**Hasta mañana Pili**_-le hablo jun guardando unos papeles-_**anna mañana puedes tomarte el dia**_

_**Gracias, hasta luego jun-**_

_**Si, cuídate eh niña-**_

_**Claro, cuídate tú mejor**_-

Con una última sonrisa se despidieron

Al salir, al instante sintió el frio y no tuvo otra opción que colocarse su suéter-

Escucho el sonido de la cámara y solo alcanzo a levantar levemente la cabeza encontrándose con yoh y su relajada sonrisa

_**Tus ojos son hermosos**_-le hablo mirando la foto que había sacado

_**Ni lo dudes**_-le hablo con una leve sonrisa-_**creo que tienes un trauma con los ojos**_-hablo mirándolo detenidamente

_**Jijiji, solo con los tuyos, son perfectos-**_

…

Estaban en el departamento de yoh mirando unas cuantos fotos que yoh le había sacado a anna

_**Esto está empezando a ser escalofriante**_-hablo en broma pues las últimas fotos que había sacado yoh eran solo de ella

_**Y las que me faltan revelar-**_

Habían pasado ya semanas, las lluvias habían llegado y la relación entre yoh y anna prosperaba

Estaba en el departamento, afuera se escuchaba la lluvia pero no podía verla porque estaba en el cuarto de fotografía

Tomo un bote blanco que mantenía un líquido que le ayudaría a aclarar las fotos, lo destapo y en segundos su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistente

_**Bueno…-**_

_**Hola amigo…-**_

_**Ah, hola manta, ¿Cómo estás?-**_

_**Se te olvido verdad**_-le hablo con tono entre triste y reproche

_**¿Qué?-**_

_**Ay amigo, se suponía que vendrías acá-**_

_**No es cierto, manta qué hora es-**_

_**Son las 9 amigo pero…-**_

En cuanto escucho la hora colgó el teléfono y acomodo el bote en la tercera barra, aun destapado

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**En tus ojos**_

_**Cap. 3**_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

-….

Lo esperaba ciertamente molesta afuera de la estética, hacia media hora que debió haber llegado por ella pues había prometido ir por ella

Debió de hacer caso a la petición de pilika de llevarla a casa y más con esta tormenta el frio era terrible

Lo vio llegar y extenderle un paraguas, molesta lo tomo cubriéndose a él y ella, después observo que el castaño sacaba otro paraguas

Molesta bajo el paraguas y se fue caminando sola

_**Anna-**_la alcanzo-_**tapate te mojaras**_-la tapo con su paraguas mientras la abrazaba

Estaban en el departamento de yoh, anna estaba un poco empapada debido a la lluvia

_**Te puedes cambiar en el baño, y pues…tal vez te quede…-**_le sonrió dándole una camisa de el_**-iré a comprar algo para cenar**_

Salió del departamento dejándola sola, se cambio de ropa y se sentó en el sofá mientras veía unas cuantas fotos

Observo una foto de ella, ni cuenta se dio de cuando la pudo a ver tomo pues no la recordaba, tomo unas tijeras y corto la foto a la mitad para pegar su rostro a una foto donde yoh aparecía solo

Sonrió al observar el resultado no se veía muy bien pero era perfecta, entro al estudio de yoh pegándola en la pared

…

_**Ya te eh dicho que me encantan tus ojos…-**_

_**Si yoh, me lo dices todos los dias-**_

_**Y ya te dije hoy que me encantan tus ojos**_-

Le sonrió tal vez no estaba tan mal seguirle el jueguito_**-mmm, creo que no**_

_**Jijiji, pues me encantan tus ojos, amo tus ojos-**_

…

Veía atenta el televisor donde pasaban un dorama no muy interesante, suspiro estirando su mano olvidándose que tenía el jugo cercas y derramándolo sobre su camisa, rápidamente trato de limpiarse pero con tanto jugo derramado no podría, tomo una camisa de botones que yoh había dejado en el sofá y rápidamente se las cambio

Lo vio salir de su estudio y le sonrió señalándose la camisa

_**Jijiji, **_tomo su cámara y apunto hacia la chica

_**Yoh amigo…-**_

_**Hola manta-**_le saludo bajando la cámara y mirando al rubio

_**Oh, estas ocupado, luego vengo mejor**_-con estas palabras bajo las escaleras dejándolos nuevamente solos

Nuevamente apunto hacia la chica no sin antes acomodar un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja, al querer tomar la foto el rollo se corrió anunciándole que se necesitaba uno nuevo

_**Necesito un nuevo rollo, iré por el-**_caminando hacia su estudio

_**Yo voy…-**_camino y estando dentro miro todo el lugar-_**yoh donde están**_

_**Creo que en la tercera barra**_-le contesto mirando la cámara

Vio la tercer barra un poco alta, seguro estaban más atrás pues solo alcanzaba a ver un bote blanco

Se estiro un poco poniendo sus pies en punta, movió un poco la mano y de pronto la botella blanca se ladeo derramando el liquido sobre su rostro que al instante trato de cubrir con sus manos, cayó el suelo tirando todo a su alrededor haciendo con esto que yoh fuera a buscarla

…

Podía escuchar los gritos de la chica hasta afuera, los doctores no lo dejaron avanzar más allá de la sala de emergencias donde la rubia era atendida

..

_**El químico quemo sus corneas, parte de sus pupilas-**_

_**Lo siento, la señorita kyoyama presentara ceguera permanente**_-hablo otro doctor

…

Regreso a su departamento, entro en su estudio y observo la foto de la chica, después de observarla un rato, se levanto molesto, destruyo todo lo que a su paso había

Más calmado empaco algunas cosas, como su antigua moto de juguete, sus auriculares y pocas cosas, finalmente todas las fotografías las dejo no sin antes verlas

_**Adiós manta**_-le hablo a un chico cabizbajo_**-lo siento amigo**_-le toco el cabello para alborotárselo un poco como siempre solía hacerlo solo que esta vez el rubio quito su mano pues estaba molesto por la reciente decisión

_**Yoh no lo hagas**_-hablo con la voz apagada

_**Manta no puedo vivir esta situación**_-hablo lamentándose-_**tómalas-**_hablo dándole las llaves del departamento

_**Que le diré-**_

_**Dile que quiero conocer a alguien más y ser feliz sin complicaciones-**_

_**Sabes lo culpable que se sentirá-**_

_**Solo deseo una vida tranquila- **_

Se dirigió a la pista pidiéndole a horo que organizara una carrera instantánea

Podía sentir la adrenalina fluir por todo su cuerpo, correr le hacía sentirse libre pero sabía que era la última vez que lo haría, termino la carrera, tal vez había sido en la que más se esforzó y disfruto, antes de bajar se quito el casco y saco las llaves de la moto, bajo de ella y dirigiéndose a horo le entrego las llaves ante la incógnita de el peli-azul

_**-serás un excelente motociclista, el mejor seguro**_-le hablo caminando fuera de la pista

….

Sintió como le quitaban las vendas de los ojos, al tenerlos completamente libres parpadeo un par de veces y borrosamente pudo observar un pastel con muchas luces frente a ella, un pastel que sostenía su madre con una sonrisa en los labios

Lentamente comenzó a ver mejor todo el panorama

A lado de su madre se encontraba un doctor, manta y era todo, yoh no estaba ahí, al igual que los días posteriores a su recuperación, yoh no estuvo ahí

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	4. Chapter 4

En tus ojos

Capitulo 4

Por: annitha mz

…..l…..l…..l….l

Se encontraba mirando un documental en su departamento, algo de animales, sentada en el sofá con un bote de nieve

Ni si quiera escuchaba las voces que emitía el televisor, solo derramaba amargas lagrimas por sus ojos, sus nuevos ojos

Cada vez que se miraba al espejo recordaba que esos ojos habían sido los causantes de su desgracia, aun que sentía furia total por yoh al a verla abandonado aun a pesar de ese gran detalle no podía olvidar el gran amor que sentía por el

Por ese desgraciado que la abandonaba a las primeras de cambio

Aun no entendía el por qué se había ido

Lloraba amargamente por lo sucedido

_Dijiste que querías encontrar a alguien más y ser feliz, pero yo no quiero que seas feliz, no quiero seguir enamorada de ti, no quiero sufrir por tu ausencia, porque me abandonaste, porque te fuiste si dijiste que me amabas, que sin mis ojos no podías vivir tranquilo, pero supongo que eso buscabas, tranquilidad, seguro te fuiste en cuanto supiste que perdí la vista, seguro por tus prisas ni si quiera supiste que me harían un trasplanté cómo pudiste hacerme esto yoh, como puedo seguir amándote_

Pasaron alrededor de 3 semanas en los que con pesar trataba nulamente de olvidar la ausencia del chico, en esos días lo había maldecido y había bajado los grandes espíritus solo para verlo regresar

Solo se reprochaba por ser tan tonta, por amar a ese idiota que le había abandonado sin si quiera decírselo

_**Como estas**_-pregunto manta mirando a la chica que solo evadía su mirada

_**Bien-**_respondió seria

_**Anna, quisiera que ya no te sintieras mal por las decisiones de yoh**_-"_quisiera decirte la verdad_", pensó el pequeño rubio

_**No te preocupes manta, tú no tienes la culpa de las decisiones de el-**_ahora mirándolo_-debemos seguir con nuestras vidas, el se fue y no le importo nada, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo_-con escasas lagrimas en los ojos que al instante borro-_**mañana regresare a trabajar y tú debes seguir con tu proyecto, seguro te darán la portada de la revista-**_ahora le sonrió aun con nostalgia

_**Eso espero, aun que quisiera continuar con el proyecto que yoh tenía pensado-**_

Se quedo pensando, como manta hacia eso, como tenía esa bondad, aun que era eso mismo era lo que ella hacía, se negaba a aceptar la cobardía de yoh-_**deberías hacer tu proyecto, el podrá continuar el suyo**_

_**Tengo las llaves de su departamento**_-hablo dejándolas en la mesita de café frente a la chica-_**si quieres puedes ir**_

Se puso de pie acomodándose la camisa-_**me voy anna, hasta luego**_

_**Adiós manta, cuídate**_- guiándolo a la puerta, se quedo pensando para después mirar las llaves que estaban sobre la mesa

Tantas cosas abundaban por su cabeza, en cierto modo comprendía que yoh la hubiera dejado de la una forma tan cobarde, pero hacerle lo mismo a manta, según eran amigos desde pequeños y dejarlo a él también, no entendía demasiadas cosas

Aun que se planteara una explicación para el abandono de yoh aun así se negaba a aceptarla, tal vez porque creyó que con la sonrisa tan inocente de yoh jamás haría eso, pero ahora entendía esa palabra- _**nunca terminas de conocer completamente a alguien**_

Se seco las lagrimas que emanaban de sus ojos, era tonto sufrir por él

Su madre había vuelto con ella, se sorprendía de lo que había causado un accidente, algo que jamás creería que pasaría, que su madre regresara y que yoh se fuera

Se culpaba por ser tan tonta, por creer que el final feliz existía

Se encontraba en la estética, era un día solitario y la clientela era poca, eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde, el sol se empezaba a meter y ella solo estaba sentada en la silla frente al espejo mientras pilika y jun platicaban

Miro al espejo fijamente, le parecía extraña su imagen, lucia exactamente igual pero aun así podía ver diferentes sus ojos, color café oscuro cerca del negro

Miro un rato mas para después pensar tontamente que era como mirar a yoh

Negó con la cabeza, aun que muriera por llorar no lo haría, yoh ni si quiera lo merecía-_**jamás te perdonare**_-hablo con semblante serio

Sabía que al castaño poco le importaba si lo perdonaba o no, seguro ya estaba feliz en algún otro lado, disfrutando de su tranquila vida

_**Anna-**_escucho la voz del pequeño rubio que estaba atrás de ella con un sobre amarillo en sus manos

_**Lo lograste**_-le felicito anna

_**Pensé en lo que dijiste, de hacer mi propio proyecto, pero decidí seguir con el que yoh quería, creo que él se lo merece-**_hablo dándole el sobre

Lo abrió y saco la revista, enseguida cerró los ojos y sonrió con nostalgia

_**Esto quería el**_-pregunto mirando la revista que tenia por portada una foto de ella

_**Siempre lo quiso-**_

Se encontraba en su departamento, mirando el televisor, pensado en que sería de ella si estuviera ahí yoh

Porque aun que jurara que jamás le perdonaría, que lo odiaba no podía hacerlo, solo deseaba junto a ella

_Como es que necesito de tus abrazos a pesar de tu abandono, que tu recuerdo se vuelve una obsesión, y ahora me doy cuenta que te amo más de la cuenta, sería más fácil perdonarte que encontrar a alguien mejor que tu_

Sabía que tenía que seguir su vida, aun que ahora doliera y aun que doliera por mucho tiempo, aun que las piernas le temblaran sabia que seguir era lo único que le quedaba

_Hoy crucificada de mi voluntad le pido a dios que no me de ausencia pido por clemencia_-_**ya no puedo mas**_

Miro las llaves que estaban sobre la mesita y con escasas lagrimas en los ojos, las tomo con rabia y dolor

Entro al departamento, perfectamente igual, no podía evitar recordar los momentos que ahí había pasado con yoh

Suspiro recordando los últimos momentos que paso en ese departamento, donde todo cambio

Cerró los ojos, aun podía sentir el ardor en los ojos y la desesperación que sintió al caer

Miro la puerta del estudio de yoh, y pensar que nada sería igual si no hubiera entrado ahí

Y como fiel masoquista entro en la habitación encontrando todo destruido, y en el suelo todas las fotos, todos los recuerdos que yoh dejo

Cuantas ganas tenía de clavarle una espada en la yugular, experiencia tendría-_**muchas veces me encajaste tus promesas**_

Salió del lugar devastada, solo deseaba regresar el tiempo y estar con ese idiota que la destrozaba

_**Que haces anna**_-se dijo en voz baja-_**ni si quiera sé donde esta, para reclamarle, para volver a verlo**_

En cuanto piso el lugar sintió demasiada nostalgia, primero los recuerdos de su padre y luego los de yoh

Recordaba las palabras de yoh-_en cuanto piso este lugar siento paz, tranquilidad_

Y entonces lo vio

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Gracias por sus reviews, y espero y agradezco me sigan apoyando

El siguiente capítulo ya es el último

Espero sus reviews y hasta la próxima

Besos

_**Annitha mz**_


	5. FINAL! uu

En tus ojos

Capítulo final

Por: annitha mz

….x…..x

Lloraba nuevamente en el departamento del chico castaño, no podía creer que había pasado, ahora más que nunca la tristeza la invadía

Después de querer pronunciar una palabra que jamás salió lo había perdido yoh estaba perdido por ella

Las lágrimas le invadían y no podía ni si quiera respirar

Después de una discusión con manta ya no sabía que pensar

2 horas antes

_**Manta lo vi**_-hablo llegando al estudio de fotografía del rubio-_**como me pudiste mentir, porque no me lo dijiste**_

_**El no quería que te lo dijera, sabía que te sentirías mal-**_

_**Jure que nunca lo perdonaría, sabes cuantas veces lo maldije, cuantas me maldije porque por mi culpa yoh se había ido-**_

Hablo ahora con lagrimas en los ojos_**-porque no me dejo estar con él, no lo entiendo, yo lo amo**_

_**El no quería atarte, ni quería hacerte sentir culpable-**_

_**Tengo que verlo, donde vive, donde esta, debes de saberlo-**_

_**Va todas las mañanas a la pista de motos, pero anna…**_-guardo silencio el pequeño rubio, sabía que ese día llegaría y sabia como ambos sufrirían-_**él lo hiso por ti, no quería dejarte así, no quería que sufrieras por su culpa, si vas y lo buscas todo lo que el hiso será en vano, lo único que quería era saber que eras feliz**_

_**Aun conserva mi foto**_-hablo con la voz apagada-_**jamás me olvido**_

_**Ni lo hará, anna por favor, por favor no vayas-**_

_**Como pudo hacerlo**_-ahora mirándose al espejo-_**eh usado sus ojos para llorarle todo este tiempo, sus ojos**_

_**Hazlo por él, no quiero reprocharte nada pero se lo debes-**_

_**Manta pero, no creo que este bien solo, habla con él, jamás me perdonare si lo dejo solo, no quiero hacerlo sentir lo que yo sentí, por favor-**_

3 horas antes

En cuanto piso el lugar sintió demasiada nostalgia, primero los recuerdos de su padre y luego los de yoh

Recordaba las palabras de yoh-_en cuanto piso este lugar siento paz, tranquilidad_

Y entonces lo vio

No podía creer lo que veía, de inmediato por sus mejillas corrieron lágrimas de culpabilidad y dolor puro

De verdad le parecía difícil creerlo, las piernas le temblaban y el pecho le dolía fuertemente

A unos 10 metros se encontraba el castaño sentado en una banca con un gran perro a su lado y unos lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos

Podía sentir como el aire se le iba de los pulmones y solo podía llorar

El viento soplo fuerte y una fotografía que se encontraba a lado del hombre voló hasta los pies de la chica, recogió la fotografía y enseguida el llanto paro, observo la primera foto que yoh le había tomado por accidente en el parque

Flash back

_**El químico quemo sus corneas, parte de sus pupilas-**_

_**Lo siento, la señorita kyoyama presentara ceguera permanente**_-hablo otro doctor-_**a menos que realicemos un trasplanté lo más rápido posible**_

_**Que tengo que hacer para el trasplanté-**_

_**Tiene que realizarse una prueba de compatibilidad, joven piénselo bien-**_

_**No hay nada que pensar, quiero hacerme esa prueba lo más rápido posible**_-

…

Regreso a su departamento, entro en su estudio y observo la foto de la chica, después de observarla un rato, se levanto molesto, destruyo todo lo que a su paso había

Más calmado empaco algunas cosas, como su antigua moto de juguete, sus auriculares y pocas cosas, finalmente todas las fotografías las dejo no sin antes verlas, observo la foto que le había tomado a anna en el parque, la miro detenidamente quería grabar cada detalle del rostro de la rubia, aun que jamás la volviera a ver no quería olvidarla y sabia que no lo haría

….

_**Manta no puedo vivir esta situación**_-hablo lamentándose-_**tómalas-**_hablo dándole las llaves del departamento

_**Que le diré-**_

_**Dile que quiero conocer a alguien más y ser feliz sin complicaciones-**_

_**Sabes lo culpable que se sentirá-**_hasta el mismo sabía que si la rubia sabia de esto jamás se perdonaría el limitar así a yoh

_**Solo deseo una vida tranquila-**_hablo bajando la cabeza-_**si ella no está bien, no podre vivir tranquilamente, no puedo verla sufrir**_

_**Amigo, pero te puedes quedar, no tienes que irte-**_

_**No deseo complicarle la vida a nadie, anna ah sufrido demasiado, se le pasara y me olvidara-**_

Manta decía que era una decisión precipitada y reconocía que lo era pues ni si quiera lo pensó bien, pero no podía pensar nada, tan solo recordar que por su culpa anna estaba en ese estado, recordar los gritos de la chica, no podía dejarla así, no podía después de que ella le había dado todo

…

_**Anna, encontramos un donador**_-hablo una mujer rubia frente a la chica que tenia vendas alrededor de los ojos_**-podrás ver de nuevo**_

_**Quien es**_-pregunto

_**Es una buena persona, pero lo que importa es que estarás bien mi amor**_-le hablo su madre

_**Yoh, donde esta yoh-**_

_**No lo sé anna, el no ah venido**_-hablo la mujer con pesar

_**Señorita, le realizaremos el trasplanté esta misma tarde, la recuperación será lenta pero se recuperara**_-hablo una enfermera llevándosela a quirófano

Entro aun consiente al quirófano, pudo ver a la rubia que ya se encontraba dormida, suspiro mientras le tomaba la mano, después separaron las camillas

Solo dio un ultimo vistazo y derramo una lagrima, sabía lo que venía, lo que perdía, pero como había dicho no podría tener tranquilidad sabiendo que anna sufría, aun que la amara y no quisiera alejarse de ella sabía que era lo mejor pues solo la haría sentirse culpable

Fin flash back

2 semanas después

Se mantenía seria mirando al chico que se encontraba junto a ella, sentado platicando sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía con ella, con la culpable de que se encontrara en las sombras

_**Tienes familia**_-pregunto seria la chica

_**No, no tengo familia**_-respondió serio acariciando el pelaje de su perro

En esas dos semanas sin poder resistirse hablo con el chico, fingiendo ser otra persona para no lastimarle como decía manta, pero por dentro moría por abrazarlo y pedirle perdón

_**Tú tienes familia**_-pregunto yoh

_**Solo mi madre, pero tengo amigos que son como mi familia, ahí alguien a quien amo pero no me puede ver ¿Qué me dices tú?**_-hablo aguantando las lagrimas

_**Ahí alguien de quien estoy enamorado, aun que no pueda verla aun sigo amándola-**_hablo mostrando una leve sonrisa-

_**Si, así pasa**_-

_**No quiero que llores, no quiero que llores anna**_-hablo sorprendiendo a la rubia que dejo de ocultar su llanto-_**siempre lo supe, jamás olvidaría tu voz, aun que ni tu ni yo podamos volver a ver tus ojos, yo jamás los olvidare, solo tus ojos me dan tranquilidad**_

**FIN…**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, Pff se que les hice creer que yoh fue el malo y aquí el resultado, cuando vi este video hace tiempo me cautivo, está muy lindo y es una hermosa historia, aquí les dejo el link del video para que lo vean watch?v=plDs4ialDCQ

Muchas gracias por su apoyo a esta historia

Les agradezco sus reviews y espero que en este ultimo capitulo me sigan dejando reviews

Hasta luego….

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
